


You are my sunshine

by Anxietymoss284566428348



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Wednesday pretends shes tough but she'd do anything for her pastel gf, awkward lesbians, kinda slow burn?, like they like each other but dont acknowledge it, no really, theyre in love but have no idea how to deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxietymoss284566428348/pseuds/Anxietymoss284566428348
Summary: Wednesday Addams had chosen to go to college for the chance to experience a different sort of life, a life she could place her own mark on. She hadn't expected to be so enamored with this goddess she saw on campus, but she wasn't really complaining.Kianga Sargent was a lover of all things pastel and rainbow and had gone to college to pursue an art major. She didn't mean to be so intrigued by the goth queen she saw in the cafe one day, but the presents that kept appearing in her dorm assured that she was never far from her thoughts.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

A pale face scowled out the dark windows of a hearse. Its owner reproachfully glared through dark glasses at the university she could just see past the trees. While at first Wednesday Addams had been excited to attend a university, as all her family had studied under private tutors, as she got closer to the gates, she felt a little apprehensive, a feeling she was not at all used to. Wednesday had always known what she wanted and how to get it, but that had always been in the comfort of her own home surrounded by her family which nurtured every interest of hers. She adored her family, of course she did, she would kill for them, but something inside of her longed for a chance to explore a different life. That is where university entered the equation. The Addams children’s sporadic education had made filling out applications bothersome, but her more hands-on experience had easily secured her a position at Penn State University and as of next week she will be a proud student majoring in forensic sciences.  
She had debated back and forth in her mind and with her parents over what major to choose, there were so many. At long last, she had cast aside the runner up of mortuary sciences in favor for something with a little more action. After all, mortuaries and embalming had always been more of a hobby of hers than a true passion. Forensic science offered her just what she was looking for: mystery and variety. Though, as her mother told her over a calming cup of hemlock tea, “There isn’t any harm in stability, dear.”

As true as that was, Wednesday had had nothing but stability for most of her life, the only truly invigorating experience she could recall was her small feud with Amanda Buckman at Camp Chippewa. Her mouth curled into a barely recognizable smile as she remembered the energy that had connected the two. Yes, Amanda had definitely been... exhilarating. 

The car slowed to a stop outside the doors of her new dorm building. That was also something that she would have to get used to. Dorms. Thank the goddess she didn’t have to share with anyone, they might not have lasted the semester. Stepping gracefully out of the hearse, she pushed her signature braided pigtails over her shoulders and picked up one of her bags. Lurch could handle the rest, but this one was special. It held her most prized and delicate possessions, ones she couldn’t chance breaking or becoming unstable in their carefully wrapped prisons. Others included in the bag were amulets and vials that her mother had given her for good luck, and ingredients that Grandmama had pressed tightly into her cold hands for “the right time”. In her other hand, she picked up her beloved spider’s terrarium. Homer had been a little nervous throughout the journey, spending most of it ensconced in his web, but she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him behind. He had been her constant companion throughout her childhood, and though she left behind much of the comforts of her home, she needed this little reminder of familiarity. Her chemistry set that had served her well since childhood, however, had been left at home, as she was sure that the university would be able to accommodate her needs, and if not, then it was not a hardship to write home and request that her family send her materials. 

Uncaring of the eyes and whispers that followed her as she confidently walked up the steps, she strode immediately to the elevator and pressed the appropriate floor number. Her room was number 347, an incredibly powerful number, so she could only see it as an omen of her success. The hallway she walked down was the most uninspiring beige, and she allowed a sliver of the disgust she felt to show in her eyes. Hopefully her room would not be painted such a bland shade of colour, she had not come prepared to completely redecorate her room, and something told her the campus shops would not cater to her very specific style. Unfortunately, she swung open the door to room 347 to see a narrow twin bed with a cheap mattress against one wall, and a desk, closet, and chest of drawers on the other. All of the furniture was constructed out of the same cheap plywood, the walls were the colour of spoiled cream, and the floor was simple and wooden. Sunlight shown bright through the one window and Wednesday was strongly thankful for her sunglasses. Lurch grunted behind her, his arms laden with the rest of her luggage, and she stepped aside to let him in. He looked around the room and gave another unimpressed grunt.

“I know Lurch,” she mused, “it needs a lot of work. But”, she paused to run her finger over the desktop, "I think it’s doable.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the campus, Kianga Sargent was having a much different experience. Rolling her pink suitcase which was embellished with stickers to a stop in front of her, she paused and looked around her new dorm room. Her roommate hadn’t appeared yet, and she did want to wait for them before she made any major changes to the layout, but that didn’t stop her from imagining what it would look like. She and her mother had stopped by a store on the way up where she had gotten the most adorable fairy lights and pastel rainbow rug, along with some organizational things but those were boring for now. Once she got settled in and dug her acrylics out from whichever suitcase they had ended up in, she’d give them a makeover, but that could wait. 

She could already see how it would look. The two windows let in a reasonable amount of light, but a couple lamps here and there would just serve to make it that much brighter. The off-white walls were bland and boring, but she had brought along her favorite tie-dye wall hanging that would fit perfectly in the space above her bed and block most of the offensive lack of colour from sight. Once her roommate arrived, they could start decorating and shopping for the room. That was, of course, assuming that her roommate was interested in helping her create a more livable environment, but if not, KIanga had no reserves against doing it all herself. 

A knock on the door distracted Kianga from her excited thoughts, and the door opened to reveal a heavily freckled face underneath a shocking head of curly auburn hair. Warm brown eyes peered mischievously around the room and brightened when they landed on Kianga.

“Hi!!” She exclaimed excitedly, “My name’s Isobel Braddock, but you can call me Izzy!”

“Hi, Kianga Sargent.” they shook hands and Kianga allowed herself a moment to look over her new roommate. Her outfit was simple and looked comfortable, and Izzy pulled off the look well. The warm brown cardigan she wore covered a black tank top and ripped skinny jeans. It was a very different look from Kianga’s choice of poofy colourful dresses and flowy shirts and skirts, but Kianga didn’t mind. She could already tell that they would get along great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kianga means "burst of sunlight" which i thought was very fitting


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to Penn State University, the only thing I know about it is whats on the website so please dont mind me completely skipping over classes and any description of the buildings :)

Kianga smiled as she entered her room and closed the door. she had almost finished the first week of classes (she only had one more class today), and while they had mostly gone over introductions and the syllabi, she could tell that some of them would be amazing classes. Even art history seemed interesting, and she wasn’t one who usually enjoyed it. Maybe it was just the novelty of college, but everything seemed so much more magical here. She had some time before she was going to meet her friends for lunch so she happily sat back on her bed and looked at her and Izzy’s work. In the week between orientation and the start of classes, the two roommates had gotten much closer despite their differing majors (Izzy was a pre-med student) and had both greatly enjoyed turning their room into a tasteful burst of colour. Izzy had even introduced Kianga to her best friend Misty who was an art major like Kianga, though they were leaning more towards art education than creation. Nevertheless, Misty had been a big help in their room transformation and seeing what their living space had become still filled Kianga with happiness.

The pastel rainbow rug that she had gotten that first day had the place of pride in the center of the room and split the room neatly in half with Izzy’s more subdued, serious tastes on one side, and Kianga’s bright and pastel on the other. She had convinced Izzy to allow some of her neon fur pillows onto her bed simply because they were so soft, and though it was never said explicitly, Kianga knew Izzy secretly loved them. The fairy lights that had also been purchased that first day were hung just a step away from neatly on the walls, and Kianga laughed as she remembered the chaos they had caused when they were trying to put them up. No matter how much the three friends tried, the lights refused to be anything but crooked, and they had exasperatedly given up. Misty and Kianga had also spent a fun day painting all of the organizational boxes that Kianga and Izzy had bought, and they had even teamed up and convinced the med student to try her hand at painting a couple. All in all, Kianga couldn’t imagine a more perfect room. 

Looking at the time, she cursed as she realized she only had a few minutes until she had to meet her friends for lunch and the line at the café was always super long. If she didn’t leave now, she’d be waiting forever. Sure enough, a few minutes later she was impatiently waiting in line. While she waited, she cast a glance around the café trying to figure out where her friends were. She didn’t see her friends, but who she did see took her breath away. There were a few goths on campus, that was only to be expected, but none of them looked like this.   
Her inky black hair was pulled back into two tight braids, and her pale skin shone like moonlight. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant long black dress, and the only colour on her at all were her wine-red lips. She carried herself as if she was royalty, and though Kianga didn’t know her, she knew that she was a queen. Those intense dark eyes suddenly turned on her and she felt a shiver go down her spine. They seemed to be judging and appraising her, and Kianga hoped she was found worthy. She was so entranced by the gothic beauty in front of her that she didn’t even notice the line starting to move until an annoyed voice called out behind her. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she picked up a plate and moved forward. Once Kianga had her food, she cast another look around, this time pointedly ignoring the gorgeous queen who she could still sense watching her and was successful in finding her friends. 

They were sitting at a picnic table outside; Izzy was scowling as her hair kept escaping the ponytail she had put it in and obstructed her vision of the book she was trying to read in vain. Misty seemed to have long ago accepted their short frizzy hair and made no move to push it away when it inevitably fell in their face. Misty was quite an interesting person. Their sharp bone structure and dramatic colouring made them look quite severe and very undeserving of their mystical name, that is until they started talking. Whenever they were excited about something, their eyes came alive and their smile softened the strong jawline until they almost looked like a different person. 

“Hey there K, a little daydreamy are we today?” Misty teased, their eyes crinkling in amusement.

Of course Misty noticed. They were too damn observant. Kianga had only known the future art teacher for 2 weeks, but she had already seen proof of Misty’s incredible intuition.   
Kianga sat down at the table, putting her plate of pasta down and stuck her tongue out at Misty. Izzy gave a distracted noise of greeting, but didn’t look up from her book, though Kianga wasn’t surprised, the pre-med student was always nose deep in a book or an article. Misty took Izzy’s disinterest and Kianga's immaturity as a sign to keep going. Resting one hand against their chin, they blew some of their messy hair away from their face.

“Soooo, who were you looking at?”

Kianga sighed, she didn’t really see any point in trying to act like nothing had happened, her friends would find out sooner or later.

“That goth girl over there,” she pointed with her fork, using her other hand to cover her mouth while she chewed, “the one with the pigtails.”

Izzy looked up from her book at this, and she and Misty turned as one in the direction Kianga had pointed. Izzy took one look at the girl that had caught her friend’s eye and then sent a pointed look at Kianga’s outfit. 

“A goth?? That's who you’re goin’ for?”

Kianga could understand the confusion, her style was as far from goth as you could get. Today for example, she had pulled out her favorite lavender hoodie, pastel pink skirt, and knee-high lavender socks which had little rainbow stars on them. She had matched that with a pair of converse she had painted rainbow last year and had pulled her hair up into two poofy buns that she had tied some very glittery bows around. Even with all of that, something about this woman drew her in. Maybe it was the artist in her, but this queen was gorgeous. She wanted to know more. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Wednesday sighed as her last class ended. Chemistry was fascinating no matter what, but she had hoped for more than theory. After all, experiments and explosions were the only way to learn. Without her permission, her thoughts drifted back to the goddess she saw at lunch the other day. This drifting had been happening frequently since she had first set eyes on her. No matter how much she tried, which granted wasn’t very much, she couldn’t get that warm dark skin, gorgeous hair, and colourful clothes out of her mind. Even from a distance, she could sense the light and happiness that radiated out from the goddess, and for once it didn’t sicken her. Instead, she was seized by a temptation to find out if that energy was even more intense when she was closer. There was only one thing left to do. She would show this goddess what true worship looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misty uses they/them pronouns and their inspiration is Liam Samuels  
> Izzy uses she/her pronouns and her inspiration is Luca Hollestelle  
> Kianga uses she/her pronouns and I cant find the picture i used as inspiration for her, but she has dark skin, natural hair, and loves bright colours.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday sat at the pitiful desk that her room provided and stared into Homer’s terrarium. She was not moping. An Addams never moped. But she was definitely at a loss. She had always been proud of her lack of emotion, it allowed her to achieve her goals quickly and efficiently, but in this scenario, it put her at a disadvantage. She had been around her loving parents all her life. Had seen them make grand gestures of devotion to each other over and over, yet now that she had someone she wanted to make such grand gestures to, her mind was blank. Wednesday Addams was very out of her depth and she hated it.

She had never before felt this, this urge to make another person happy. People's emotions had never been a care for her, until now. Why did this goddess change her so? What was it about her that awakened this feeling within her that not even her family could. She was hesitant to ask her family for advice, as the whole reason for her going to university in the first place was so that she could become more independent and learn how to function outside the loving embrace of 1313 Cemetery Drive. Nevertheless, could she even do this on her own?

A scowl cut through her features like a knife as she stared at her reflection in the glass of the terrarium. One week. She'd give herself one week. If she didn’t have an idea by then, she would ask for help.

\-------------------------------

In a much more decorated and bright room, Kianga, Misty, and Izzy were enjoying the break they had between their classes. The three tended to group together in Kianga and Izzy’s room partly out of convenience, and partly because Misty’s roommate was “the most annoying pre-law jock I’ve ever met. Seriously. You cannot expect me to stay there.”

Izzy was lying on her bed with her feet in the air, multiple reference books sprawled around her as she muttered under her breath about some chemistry equation. She loved biology and the intricacy of anatomy, but the pure math required for chemistry always eluded her and made her a bit spiky to be around. Kianga was at her desk doodling idly in her sketchbook and trying to ignore how often her little doodles turned to little bats and a face with large dark eyes and smirking lips. The rest of the room was taken up by Misty and their newest project: making a dress out of a pattern they had found in Goodwill earlier in the week. Despite this not technically being their room, they had draped fabric and paper all over the available space and were currently pinning a skirt together. They had their curly hair pulled up for with a scrap of fabric that it looked like they had used as a tester once. Misty’s beloved sewing machine was taking up most of Izzy’s desk and was indeed the reason that Izzy was instead cramming all of her books and computer and notebook on her bed.

The comfortable silence went unbroken aside from Izzy’s quiet mutterings and Misty’s occasional curse until Kianga’s alarm went off telling her she had ten minutes to get to her next class. Startled, she rushed to gather up her things and get to her last class. As soon as KIanga had left the room, Misty gave up on fiddling with the argumentative piece of fabric and flopped down on Kianga’s bed facing Izzy.

“So. What's the plan?”

Izzy looked up very confused, her brain running through all the possible plans Misty could be talking about. Seeing that their friend had no idea what they were talking about, Misty let out an overdramatic sigh and elaborated.

“Our plan to get Kianga and that goth girl together.” Seeing understanding dawn on Izzy’s face, Misty smirked and relaxed more on the bed, kicking their feet against the baseboard.

“Well,” Izzy mused, “The girl’s name is Wednesday Addams. She's in my Chem class.”

Misty’s eyes lit up

“This is perfect!” They enthused, “All you have to do is sit next to her and invite her to lunch!”

Izzy hesitated. She wasn’t as outgoing as her friends and going up to a random stranger and inviting them to lunch was a little out of her comfort zone. Besides, she wasn’t entirely comfortable with this plan to play matchmaker. She'd seen it happen in high school and it had never worked out well.

Sensing their friend’s misgivings, Misty hurried to encourage them.

“The worst that could happen is an awkward lunch, it’ll be fine Iz.”

“No, Misty, the worst that could happen is Kianga getting very angry at us and refusing to talk to us.” Retorted Izzy.

Misty crossed over to Izzy’s bed to comfort the anxious redhead. “She wouldn’t refuse to talk to us. Besides, have you seen her sketchbook lately? It's entirely cute goth drawings. She’s smitten,” Misty said the last word in an overly posh caricature of an English accent and managed to pull a smile from Izzy.

“Okay,” she agreed, “I’ll ask her on Friday.”

\----------------------------------------

As the bell rang at the end of Chem on Friday, Wednesday went through the routine motions of gathering up her notebook and writing utensils and putting them in her bag. Sensing someone in her periphery, she paused and looked up. Her eyes widened just a bit to see the redhead that was friends with her Goddess. They narrowed again as she contemplated all the reasons why the girl could be wanting to be talking to her, but before she could get to far in her thought process the redhead shuffled her feet but said confidently, “Hi, I’m Izzy Braddock,” sticking her hand out for Wednesday to shake.

Wednesday looked at the hand in front of her but refused to shake it.

“Wednesday Addams,” she said emotionlessly.

Unconcerned with the lack of enthusiasm, Izzy continued with her mission.

“I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with my friends and I.”

_Well_ , Wednesday thought, _this is a surprise._ A chance to have lunch with the one who had been haunting her thoughts, she couldn’t pass it up.

“I accept.”

Izzy’s grin was blinding, but still not as luminous as her Goddess’s.

\--------------------

When Kianga walked out to the picnic table that she and her friends had unofficially claimed, she nearly dropped her plate in shock. There, sitting at the table, looking as regal and gorgeous as ever, was the goth queen she had seen the other week. Willing her heart to calm down, Kianga kept walking as if nothing had happened. As she approached the table, she saw Misty’s eyes brighten as they nudged Izzy, confirming Kianga's fears that her friends knew exactly what they were doing. The closer she got to the table, the more she noticed about the queen. Her hair wasn’t plain black as it seemed from a distance, in the sun the blue undertones shone brightly and perfectly complemented her silver complexion. Her onyx coloured eyes revealed what her facial expressions didn’t about her hidden emotions and at this moment they were shimmering with an emotion that made Kianga’s breath catch in her throat.

Sitting down as gracefully as she could manage, she accepted the hand that the queen held out to her, and as the goth beauty brought her hand to her wine red lips, Kianga’s heartbeat almost drowned out the words that were spoken.

“Wednesday Addams,” the girl spoke in an elegant, deep voice.

Her queen had a name. And a very fitting one at that, Kianga wasn’t even going to think about how that voice sounded, after all, she had her own introduction to give.

“Kianga Sargent,” she said with confidence that was not her own.

\-----------------------------------

Kianga Sargent. Kianga. Sargent.

Wednesday turned that name over and over in her mind, wallowing in the pleasing syllables and bite of the consonants. She knew the name of her Goddess, Kianga Sargent. Wednesday couldn’t even pay attention to the conversation happening around her by Misty and Izzy, she was too enraptured by the beauty of Kianga Sargent. In fairness to her, Kianga looked radiant today. Dressed in a comfortable looking pink sweater and a long floral skirt, her hair was pulled up into a bun braided with colourful ribbon. Wednesday tuned back into the conversation in time to hear an invitation for her to go back to their room with the group.

As much as it pained her to decline such an offer, the last thing she wanted to do was push too far. She parted with the group after being told their dorm number and giving a promise to eat lunch with them again soon. As she walked away, her mind was whirling with ideas of things to give Kianga. Her Goddess deserved to be wooed, but what to give her was another question altogether.

Her brightness and energy is what drew Wednesday to her in the first place, so whatever the gift was, it had to accentuate or complement that. Her mind was still swimming with ideas when she entered her dark room, and as she sat down next to Homer’s terrarium, she allowed her face to relax into a smile as she replayed the enjoyable lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for gifts to be exchanged between Kianga and Wednesday, please leave a comment! Both of them will be giving and receiving gifts and though i already have a few ideas, i love hearing your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found my inspiration for Kianga!   
> https://images.app.goo.gl/q3V7xBjazPySuKxk9

Morticia frowned slightly at the sight of a raven swooping towards where she was standing in her greenhouse. The list of people who would be sending a raven was very short, and most of them were currently under the same roof as her. The sight of her daughter’s meticulous handwriting on the note that the raven carried answered part of the mystery.

“Oh, what an absolutely horrible bird you are! Those dark wings of yours look positively deadly!” The raven preened under Morticia’s compliments and dispensed the note it carried in her hand. ‘Where on earth did Wednesday find such an ominous specimen such as yourself. You must stay here. No, no,” she asserted when the raven started to look hesitant, “I positively insist, at least stay the night, we have such a delightful collection of carrion for our guests.”

At this the raven perked up and cawed delighted before launching back into the air and winging its way in search of food. Morticia smiled before setting her sights on the letter her eldest had sent. She was of course concerned as Wednesday had been very clear that she was going to university to allow herself more independence and she would only be contacting the family under the direst circumstances.

As she broke the wax seal and read the short and to the point note, her mouth stretched into a pleased look.

“Gomez!” she called, “Gomez, darling, terrible news!”

\----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in her dorm room, Wednesday was preparing for the scrying session that she had set up with her parents. Closed her heavy dark curtains, plunging her room into almost darkness, and withdrew the plate of obsidian that she had brought for this specific purpose from its wrap of velvet. The only light in the room was the candle she had lit and she focused on its reflection flickering in the smooth dark stone. Letting her thoughts go, she allowed herself to be drawn into a trance and opened her eyes to the dark forest that she always appeared in when she scryed. Sitting down neatly on the ground, she prepared to wait for her parents. She didn’t imagine they would take very long as her note had contained only the barest of details and they would be dying of curiosity by now.

As she expected, she was only sitting for a few minutes before she felt drawn in a direction. Getting up and brushing the leaves from her dress, she leisurely walked towards the feeling, an Addams never hurried. Before long, she was swept up in an embrace from her boisterous father as her mother watched with a faint smile on her face. She allowed her father’s affections for only a minute before stepping back and saying in a strong voice, “Enough, I am here with a purpose.”

“And what is that purpose, my little spider?” her mother asked, “Your raven wasn’t incredibly specific, just that you were in love and needed help.”

Morticia gracefully glided to a nearby stump and elegantly perched on it, looking to all the world as if she was on a throne.

Wednesday went to explain, but the words were caught in her throat. She had never experienced this before, and she had no idea where to even begin to explain. She felt so lost and some of that must have shown on her normally expressionless face as her father quickly walked towards her and guided her to sit down between Morticia and him.

“Can we know the name of the person who has captured your heart, la mia piccola assassina?” Gomez carefully requested.

This Wednesday knew how to answer.

“Kianga, Kianga Sargent,” she sighed in a way that was quite unlike her. Morticia and Gomez exchanged an amused look over her head.

“She must be quite a person to make you act like this, petite araignée,” Morticia said, barely keeping the smile out of her voice.

“Mother, she is like a goddess. She has this energy surrounding her that is so intoxicating, I never want to leave her side.”

“Then what’s the problem!” Gomez exclaimed, “Go out! Woo her!”

“That’s the problem, Father, I don’t know how to woo her, I've never felt this way before.”

“That’s alright darling,” Morticia soothed, “We will help you figure it out.”

\----------

By the time Wednesday was done scrying, it was nearing 2 am, and she was feeling much more confident now that she had a plan of attack. She would woo her Goddess, she would make her feel loved.

\-------------------

When Kianga opened her dorm room to head to the showers the a couple days later, she was shocked to see a brown paper package with her name written in beautiful calligraphy on it.

Hesitantly, she took it into her room and placed it on her desk. When Izzy stirred half an hour later, she opened her eyes to see Kianga still sitting at the desk staring at it.

“What is it Kia?” She asked sleepily

“A, a present, I think.”

Izzy wrapped her comforter around her and moved to sit on Kianga’s bed next to her desk. Impressed, she took in the swooping letters spelling out her friend’s name.

“Why don’t you open it?” she asked.

“I don’t know who it’s from. I'm not about to open a package from a stranger.” Kianga explained.

“Well,” Izzy mused, “What if it’s not a stranger?”

Stumped by that question, Kianga moved to open the box. Inside was a gorgeous necklace, a black rose, and a note. Stunned, she picked up the necklace. Dark wings were protectively wrapped around the bright colourful heart pendant, and as she moved it, the heart glimmered and sparkled in the sun while the dark wings surrounding it also seemed to shift and change colour, at one look black, but then purple and blue. It was beautiful, and the shimmering wings brought a pair of expressionless black eyes to her mind.

The note drew her attention next, and her breath left her in a shaky sigh as she read what was on it. In the same confident calligraphy, a poem was written

Now in my

Heart I

See clearly

A beautiful

Face

Shining back on me,

Stained

With love

The note was signed with a simple WFA, and a press of lipstick as if the sender had kissed the note. The lipstick was the same wine dark stain as that preferred by her Queen. Deep within her heart, Kianga allowed a wave of hope and affection grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is called "Stained with Love" and is by Sappho, I thought it was appropriate :)
> 
> La mia piccola assassina - my little murderess  
> Petite araignée - little spider
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you have ideas for gifts to be exchanged between Kianga and Wednesday, I would love you hear your ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Kianga had not taken the necklace off since she got it. Occasionally she would wrap her hand around it and hold it just to remind herself that this was real. Her little crush, which was steadily growing into something much more, was requited. There was no doubt in her mind that the gift was from the Queen, Wednesday. The only doubt was if she could measure up to Wednesday’s standards. The way the other woman carried herself with such grace and presence, she always seemed so sure of herself. Meanwhile, Kianga was indecisive, bubbly, and had absolutely no poise. All of this led to her current problem.

What should she give Wednesday as a gift?

She had been to Wednesday’s dorm room a couple of times with Izzy and Misty, and what had stood out to her most was how cold and impersonal it was. The same standard furniture that was in every dorm, but in Wednesday’s room, it remained undecorated. The only sign that this room was occupied at all was the made bed and the terrarium on the desk. The terrarium was a surprise to Kianga, she just couldn’t see Wednesday as a pet person, though the fact that her pet was a spider did fit a little more. Regardless, Wednesday adored her spider, Homer. Talking about it made her eyes light up in a way Kianga hadn’t see before, and numerous times she had had to remind herself that she couldn’t be jealous of a spider.

Given Wednesday’s love for her pet arachnid, it made logical sense in Kianga’s mind, that her first gift should be related to spiders somehow. That still left a lot of possibilities though. She thought of making a blanket or something to make Wednesday’s room cozier, but she couldn’t knit or sew. Misty was so proficient at both that at times their fingers seemed to fly over their sewing machine and pieces of fabric. She had watched Misty knit a shawl in an afternoon as a way to procrastinate on assignments, but there was no way she could recreate that. Suddenly an idea struck her, a way to brighten up Wednesday’s dorm in a classy way. She smiled as she started planning in her head. She already had most of what she needed, she just needed to get a few things.

Her hand went to the heart pendant around her neck, this would be perfect.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

While Kianga worked on her project for Wednesday, she still had her ordinary schoolwork and social events. Though her daily lunches with Wednesday and her friends might not count as a social event, it was definitely the most exciting and wonderful part of her day. As she got to know Wednesday, she noticed that as much as the other woman strived to appear emotionless and deadpan, her eyes almost always expressed her true emotions, if you knew where to look. Kianga delighted in the slight smirk she got from a joke or observation, but even better was when Wednesday would offer a comment of her own. They were always dry and witty, and her impassive voice warmed up and caressed the words as they left her mouth.

“K? Kiangaaaa?? Sargent!”

Misty’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts abruptly and she blushed slightly when she realized that she had been staring at the seat normally occupied by Wednesday. The woman in question was in class right now, as was Izzy, so Misty and Kianga had decided to take an early break for lunch as they were both free and drained from class work.

The knowing smirk on Misty’s face told her that she had zoned out again and she blushed further, silently thanking her dark skin for making it not as visible as it could have been. Misty flopped down next to her peering over her shoulder, looking at her sketchbook before Kianga had a chance to close it.

“Ooooh, that’s nice”, they said, referencing the detailed drawing that was taking up most of the page.

The background of the drawing was dark rainbow swirls and in front of it was a slightly cartoonish spider and bat, both dressed up for Halloween. Jack-o-lanterns, spiderwebs and branches took up most of the foreground and added an element of intrigue to the scene.

“You think so?” Kianga asked

“Sure!”

“So”, Misty continued after a pause, “which are you, the spider or the bat?”

Kianga spluttered into the coffee that she had mistakenly decided to take a drink out of at that moment.

“I have no idea what you mean”, she said carefully with as much aloofness she could manage, which granted isn’t much.

“C’mon Kia. It's obvious who this is for.”

“I-”

“The only question is are you going to give this gorgeous work of art to Ms. Addams, or are you just going to moon after her from afar?”

“It isn’t ready yet!”

“Aha!” Misty crowed triumphantly, “You didn’t deny that it was for her!”

Kianga sighed, “Yes okay, it’s for Wednesday, happy?”

“Ecstatic.”

Kianga pushed Misty’s smug face away but that didn’t deter the other art student at all. Thankfully, Izzy and Wednesday arrived from their shared class before Misty had any more chances to wheedle information out of her.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Her goddess was definitely up to something, Wednesday mused as she watched the other woman animatedly talk about something she had done in class while waving her fork around. It pleased Wednesday to no end to see that Kianga had not taken her necklace off since she got it last week, but there was something in her eyes as she looked at Wednesday, and the looks her friends, Misty and Izzy shared often when they thought Wednesday wasn’t watching.

Misty and Izzy surprised Wednesday. She had never expected that she could be friends with such normal people, but it worked. Izzy was incredibly smart, though seeing as she was pre-med, that wasn’t necessarily surprising. What was surprising was how much Wednesday enjoyed their debates over various biological and chemical topics. Conversation was more stilted with Misty, as they had no overlapping interests, but they were incredibly observant and had devised a game with Wednesday of analyzing people and their lives just by their looks and body language. Misty always came up with such outrageous theories that often shocked a smirk or chuckle out of Wednesday, though she would kill anyone who pointed it out.

Except maybe Kianga. Wednesday had noticed how much Kianga lit up when Wednesday allowed some of her good humor to show through her eyes and her voice and, against her better judgement, it made her want to do it more. She wanted to make this beautiful goddess light up like the sun she so closely resembled, she wanted to be the reason that Kianga laughed or smiled. But despite that urge, that longing, Wednesday knew that she might not be able to be that person for Kianga. She had always been dark and depressing and a sociopath to her peers at school, up until her parents had pulled her out in high school. Could she be a different person for Kianga?

Her parents had always been so loving and open in their affections with each other, it was so easy to see how much they cared for each other. But Wednesday wasn’t built like that. Her parents’ dramatic displays of devotion were scorned and belittled by her in her youth and looked upon with confusion now that she was an adult. She was so unsure of herself and she hated it. A large part of her mind was telling her to cut off all ties with Kianga, to distance herself from her intoxicating energy and smile, to forget about her new friends. She had never had friends before, aside from her family, she hadn’t needed them. But she kept coming back to how alive Kianga made her feel. She wasn’t ready to give that up, not yet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Alone in her dorm, Kianga was unaware of Wednesday’s internal turmoil. The majority of her focus was taken up by the large sheet she had draped over the floor and was currently struggling to tack it to the bed frames and desks so it was stretched out and was a ready canvas. The plush rainbow rug had been moved on to Izzy’s bed, as she currently wasn’t there to complain, and for once Kianga was alone and able to work on this project that had taken up most of her thoughts. Kneeling on the bare floor and grabbing a thick green Sharpie, she began sketching out her vision. It had grown from what had initially been in her sketchbook as she had allowed her imagination to run wild. She had toned down her normal cartoony and cutesy style in an attempt to capture some of Wednesday’s inherent grace and elegance. Happily putting on headphones and turning music on, she allowed herself to lose herself in the calming motion of paint against surface, seeing a world that only existed in her mind come to life under her expert brush strokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on drawing up the tapestry Kianga is making!


End file.
